Selector spread WIXOSS Episode 4
is the fourth episode of selector spread WIXOSS. The episode premiered on October 24th, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance 'Characters ' * Urith *Chiyori *Rūko Kominato *Hitoe Uemura *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Iona *Tama *Eldora *Hatsu Kominato *Akira Aoi *Fumio Futase 'Cards ' * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Full Moon Miko * Eldora ** Eldora-Mark 0 ** Eldora-Mark I' ** Eldora-Mark II' ** Eldora-Mark III' ** Eldora-Mark IV' * Wish Crisis * Kozame, Water Phantom * Cloth Crush Flash * Sarie, Improvement of Historical Fact * Get Bound * Baroque Defense * Scylla, Water Phantom * Ryuuguu, Water Phantom * Salvage * Octo, Water Phantom * Una, Water Phantom * Arc Aura * Midoriko, Abundant Girl Type Three * Shienko, Phantom Beast * Tosa, Phantom Beast Synopsis With the many mysteries surrounding WIXOSS, the girls set sight on the writer of the WIXOSS novel, seeking information on the secrets of WIXOSS. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins where the last episode left off, with a shocked Rūko realizing that Tama has become Urith's LRIG. Although Hitoe and Yuzuki are shocked as well, Iona has apparently figured something out about the real purpose of this battle. Rūko then starts crying with joy, happy to see Tama again and tries calling out to her. But, Tama keeps holding her face down in shame. Hitoe then starts wondering why Tama switched Selectors, whilst Yuzuki blatantly asks why Urith is a Selector. Turning to Iona, Yuzuki yells at Iona that Urith is supposed to be granting her wish, right? However, Iona retorts that Urith isn't breaking any rules by becoming a Selector again and that her wish has already been partially granted. As all of them continue to debate the subject, Yuzuki accuses Iona of hiding something, but Iona just simply states that she isn't hiding anything. Iona then mutters to herself that it's just like her, tasteless and cruel. It is then revealed that it is Mayu that she was talking about, who is watching the battle from her window in the white room. Mayu pities Tama for choosing to go out into the world again, since she'll only get hurt again in her eyes. The battle then begins with Urith's turn who starts by growing Tama. This causes Chiyori to get excited, but Eldora just sighs and asks Urith to go easy on her. Rūko yells at Tama to not fight Chiyori, however Urith just tells them to stop distracting her LRIG and that the only one Tama needs to listen to is her. She then activates Wish Crisis and has Tama attack Eldora. Seeing the attack, Chiyori gets fired up and starts declaring Urith as her rival, much to her LRIG's frustration. Chiyori then uses Cloth Crush Flash to attack Tama. As the battle continues, the match becomes very one-sided, with Urith overwhelming Chiyori. Iona then attempts to convince Rūko that Tama is fine without her, but Rūko realizes that Tama is not having fun battling with Urith. Rūko yells into the battlefield, apologizing to Tama for not telling her about her true feelings and how she should've let Tama help her because she's her best friend. Seeing Rūko's heartfelt plea, Chiyori breaks down into tears, much to her LRIG's annoyance because she was comparing their situation to a cliche plot-line from a novel or a TV. Urith then finishes the battle with Arc Aura. As Urith leaves, she tells Rūko that she has to battle her if she wants Tama back, but Tama warns her not to battle. After Urith leaves, Hitoe asks if Rūko is okay and she replies that she is because she's relieved that she and Tama feel the same way about each other. Chiyori, who is still there, excitedly talks about the recent turn of events. When Yuzuki yells at Eldora for allowing her Selector to battle despite knowing the truth of the Selector battles, Eldora tells her that Chiyori only became more excited when Eldora explained the truth to her. Even though Rūko and Hitoe try to talk her down, Chiyori remains optimistic, saying that the heroine in the WIXOSS Novel beats her rival after losing two times, and offhandedly mentioning a "White Garden." Yuzuki realizes that the White Garden refers to Mayu's room, and Rūko asks if they can read one of the novels. As Rūko and Hitoe read the novels, they find that the story in the novels is incredibly similar to the Selector system. Chiyori gets excited about the appearance of an important character; "The Dark Lord of Atonement, Cocoon," the ruler of the White Garden. Hitoe recognizes that "cocoon" is the English word for 繭 (Mayu). Realizing that the author of the books, Fumio Futase, knows about Mayu, they look her up on the internet, and plan to ask her what she knows about Tama and Mayu. They look up to realize Chiyori is gone, only to overhear her in the next room being beaten in WIXOSS by Rūko's grandmother. Finding Fumio's website, Rūko and Hitoe send an e-mail to Fumio, asking her if she is aware of Selectors. As Rūko walks Hitoe to her home, they ponder the questions they're currently being faced with, such as how Akira and Urith became Selectors and how Tama became Urith's LRIG. Iona begins to speak, telling them that, to Mayu, the Selectors and LRIGs are merely her playthings, and everything she does is merely to toy with them. As Hitoe is about to depart, Yuzuki comments that Rūko and Tama make a great pair, which Iona is quietly but clearly annoyed by it. At Akira's apartment, Akira is seen still in her bedroom with her head down in a fetal position. She raises her head when she hears that Urith is coming. When Urith enters the room, Akira buries her face in Urith's chest in joy. Urith tells her that she has something for Akira to do. Tama is then seen crying in the darkness of her card. In Rūko's bedroom, Iona thinks to herself as Rūko sleeps, how she can't stomach Hitoe nor her smile. The next day, Rūko receives a reply from Fumio containing her address. Rūko, Hitoe, and Chiyori arrive at Fumio's residence, finding her door unlocked. They find a girl in her room at a computer, typing the words "Mayu", "white room", and "large window" over and over again. She turns her chair to face the trio, confirming she is indeed Fumio. Featured Battle Chiyori vs Urith - Urith Wins Notes * Hatsu Kominato uses a Green Midoriko deck that uses Living Spirit: Earth Beast Cards. Trivia Gallery Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos/episodes Navigation Category:Episodes